bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Shooter
30 |battless = Automatically unlocked |specialty = Bombing Range |hotkey = Y}} is a tower in the BTD series. It is called Cannon in BTD2 and BTD3, Bomb in Bloons Tower Defense 4 (iPhone/iPod Touch), and Bomb Shooter in Bloons Monkey City. The Bomb Tower is a cannon that fires bombs at bloons to pop them. It can pop more than one at once if there enough gathered by the explosion point. An unupgraded Bomb Tower is completely ineffective against Black and Zebra bloons due to their immunity towards explosions. At first, the Bomb Tower is weak, frequently missing in shots and causing small explosions. However, after it has been upgraded to Bigger Bombs, its shots deliver a big explosion and it rarely misses in shots. In BTD5 and BTD Battles, the bomb tower is very useful because of its flexibility. Use Path 1 upgrades (Bloon Impact) for popping standard bloons or Path 2 upgrades (M.O.A.B. Mauler/M.O.A.B. Assassin) for popping M.O.A.B. class bloons. Using Frag Bombs makes this tower more powerful, and allows it to pop Black and Zebra Bloons. (Group attacks work best) It's impossible to completely destroy a MOAB class bloon completely with an unupgraded bomb tower because of the Zebra Bloons and Black Bloons inside, unless you have Level 3 Bombing Range activated, or the tower upgraded to Bloon Impact or Frag Bombs in BTD3, BTD4, and BTD5. Upgrades Bloons TD 1 *Cost: $900 Bigger Bombs *Cost: $650 Extra Range Bombs *Cost: $250 Bloons TD 2 Cost: *$520 Easy *$585 Medium *$600 Hard Bigger Bombs Cost: *$380 Easy *$430 Medium *$435 Hard Extra Range Bombs Cost: *$180 Easy *$205 Medium *$210 Hard Bloons TD 3 Cost: *$615 Easy *$740 Medium *$785 Hard Bigger Bombs Cost: *$365 Easy *$440 Medium *$465 Hard Frag Bombs Cost: *$185 Easy *$225 Medium *$240 Hard Extra Range Bombs Cost: *$170 Easy *$205 Medium *$215 Hard Missile Launcher Cost: *$180 Easy *$215 Medium *$225 Hard Bloons TD 4 Cost: *$595 Easy *$700 Medium *$755 Hard Bigger Bombs *''Big bombs affects a larger area.'' Cost: *$340 Easy *$400 Medium *$430 Hard Longer Range *''Can shoot bombs further than normal.'' Cost: *$170 Easy *$200 Medium *$215 Hard Missile Launcher *''Shoots fast missiles instead of bombs that go faster, further, and pop more.'' Cost: *$180 Easy *$210 Medium *$225 Hard MOAB Mauler *''Special missiles cause 10x damage to MOABs and BFBs.'' Cost: *$765 Easy *$900 Medium *$970 Hard Frag Bombs This upgrade can be obtained for free from the premium store ($0.99 on the Bloons Tower Defense 4 (Mobile)). Bloons TD 5 Cost: * $555 Easy * $650 Medium * $700 Hard * $780 Impoppable Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Bloons TD Battles In Bloons TD Battles, is in the first tier of towers and is absolutely free but the four tier of upgrades costs 30. A bomb tower is very useful when leads have been unlocked but if Monkey Buccaneer is unlocked it might be just as good to use them. However, the Cannons have MOAB Maulers, so these might be good in late-rounds when MOABs start to appear. Trivia *In BTD5, Frag Bombs and Cluster Bombs can pop 2 layers of bloon or more than 3 layers by direct hit. * In BTD Battles, bomb tower shoots on open area *Frag Bombs are arguably better than Cluster Bombs without Bloon impact, because they can pop black and Zebra Bloons. *In BTD4, sometimes when there is a massive amount of bloons that the Bomb Tower attacks, it will show just some parts of the explosion, only the frags from the Frag Bombs premium upgrade. The same thing happens with the Mortar Tower and the Pineapple. This has been fixed in BTD5. *If the bomb misses, it won't explode. *The bomb tower is more effective against Black or Zebra Bloons in BTD5, because of the variety of upgrades which allow the Bomb Tower to pop those bloons. *The looks of the Bomb Tower has changed from Bloons TD 1 & Bloons TD 2, a long black cannon with wheels, to in Bloons TD 3 a camofluage patterned rounded tube in a fixed circle "pad" it rotates on. *Path 1 upgrades are best for groups of non-MOAB class bloons while path 2 upgrades are best for MOAB-Class Bloons. *The Bomb Tower has glitch in BTD5 Deluxe that allows it to pop black and zebra bloons even without the tier 3 Bombing Range. *BTD4's frag bombs premium is the only free premium in BTD4. * In Bloons Monkey City, the Bomb Tower is named the Bomb Shooter * This is the only tower from BTD1 to have differnet prices in every sequel. ($900 BTD1, $525 BTD2, $615 BTD3, $595 BTD4, $555 BTD5) Gallery HalloweenBomb.png|Halloween-themed Bomb HalloweenBiggerBomb.png|Halloween-themed Bigger Bomb Category:Towers